ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
30th Hunger Games
The 30th Hunger Games took place during the presidency of Luperca Galba. Arena For the first time in Games history, the Gamemakers eschewed the traditional outdoor Arena and opted for an indoor battlefield. The Arena was based on the pre-Dark Days Mall of America, a three-story shopping center in Minnesota. Some of the stores were stocked and others were empty, making for an interesting collection of supplies. Known stores Lindt Chocolate (fully stocked) Alpaca connection (fully stocked) Unnamed toy store (fully stocked) Various jewelry stores (fully stocked) Various food stores (mostly empty) Food court (fully stocked) Flora Aside from a few potted plants and some aquatic greenery in the Underwaterworld section, there were no plants in the Arena. Fauna Underwaterworld held the only natural animals in the form of various fish and rays. The tanks also held one muttation sand tiger shark. Aside from that, the only wildlife was one muttation rat. Games Description Bloodbath In a rare but not unprecedented break from tradition, the Career pack also included Ten female Calvary Warsaw. Calvary declined to participate in the killing at the Bloodbath, but the other Careers more than made up for her omission. Mary Sue Brooklyn of District Twelve, Lyte Anderson of District Six, Gordon Spokes of District Five, Jamie Coal of District Twelve, Willow Trill of District Eleven, and Caleb Lindsey of District Eleven were all killed in the Bloodbath. The Cornucopia, which was located in an open area between stores, contained little food but was filled with weapons. Day One After the Bloodbath, there were no deaths on the first day. The Tributes spread out, with the Careers heading to the food court with the aid of maps found in the Cornucopia and the other Tributes dispersing evenly throughout the stores. Abigail fuse of District Three lead her alliance, consisting of Avariella Hanson of District Two and Cordin Magnetism of District Three to the bathrooms, reasoning that they could drink the water in the tanks. Outside the restrooms, most of the water fountains were useless. The other main alliance, consisting of Felix Veaux of District Ten, Reiner Ludwig of District Seven, Hunter Dubchen of District One, Tillo Peters of District Eight, and Shogo Hara of District Four, mourned the loss of Lyte in a candle store. James Gray of District Eight was killed by Emma Wolfe of District One. Day Three Mink Abbey of District Nine was killed by a rat muttation. Mase Nary of District Two was speared to death by Shogo Hara. Shortly after, Hunter Dubchen was hacked to death by Kisarna Talent of District Four and her throwing stars. Tillo Peters and Felix Veaux continued to explore their budding romance. At some point, Tillo became impregnated with Felix's child. Tillo had previously had an intimate encounter with Hunter Dubchen, but this was a one-time affair caused by Tillo's desire to rebel against her father's strict rules. Hunter did not expect exclusivity from Tillo and was happy she found Felix, who accepted her story. Day Four Shogo Hara succumbed to wounds inflicted by Emma Wolfe. In an unrelated incident, Ashlyn Forrest of District Seven was eaten by a shark mutt, leaving behind her ally, Demetria Rhye of District Eight. Day Five Kisarna Talent visited a restroom and surprised Ava Hanson when she returned from scouting. Kisarna threw her star before Ava saw that Kisarna wasn't one of her allies and left her to bleed out as her allies tried in vain to save her. Multiple sponsorships. Hadley Kinneth of District Five and Skyler Dacher of District Six received a sword and toothbrushes, and Demetria Rhye received a cupcake and a glass of milk. Calvary Warsaw was attacked by the rat mutt and stabbed it to death. Day Six Cordin Magnetism and Abigail Fuse implemented a plan to use sound to shatter the glass that formed most of the walls in the Arena. The resulting explosions of glass lacerated Kisarna Talent severely and she bled to death. The Gamemakers called a feast and ensured attendance by filling the non-feast areas of the Arena with smoke. Abigail Fuse, who had taken shelter with Cordin in the air vents, became stuck when a vent collapsed and died of smoke inhalation. The feast claimed three victims. Skyler Dacher of District Five was shot by Emma Wolfe. Felix Veaux was scratched by Emma's arrow and died of the poison that tipped it. He died in Tillo's arms. Cordin Magnetism was stabbed by Tillo, who had resolved to show no mercy and begin killing. At the feast, Emma Wolfe encountered Calvary Warsaw. The two reaffirmed the friendship that had begun in the Capitol and became allies. Day Seven Early in the morning, Emma Wolfe was surprised as she lay wounded by Tillo Peters after mistaking Tillo for her ally Calvary. Despite Tillo's inexperience with the knife, she was able to kill Emma with three strikes. Demetria Rhye was speared by Reiner, who had lost his idealism and begun to kill in order to return to his girlfriend Khaleesy. Late in the evening, Reiner crossed paths with Calvary. After a protracted battle, Calvary succeeded in cutting his throat deeply enough to cause his death from blood loss. In the battle, she sustained only a bruised back caused when Reiner threw her to the ground. Day Eight Hadley Kinneth and Calvary Warsaw saw each other and both assumed the Gamemakers would punish them if they did not fight. Calvary sustained a slashed arm and strained knee in the fight but succeeded in pushing Hadley over a third-story railing, killing her. Day Nine Calvary kept to herself, but Tillo actively searched out her opponent. When she found her, both girls threw themselves into the fight. Both girls gave as good as they got, with Calvary nearly dealing a killing blow that was only deflected because it nearly amputated Tillo's breast. When a chance came, Tillo shoved her dagger into Calvary's forehead, penentrating her skull and killing her. Placings 24th place: Mary Sue Brooklyn, District Twelve 23rd place: Lyte Anderson, District Six 22nd place: Gordon Spokes, District Five 21st place: Jamie Coal, District Twelve 20th place: Willow Trill, District Eleven 19th place: Caleb Lindsay, District Eleven 18th place: James Gray, District Eight 17th place: Mink Abbey, District Nine 16th place: Mase Nary, District Two 15th place: Hunter Dubchen, District One 14th place: Shogo Hara, District Two 13th place: Ashlyn Forrest, District Seven 12th place: Ava Hanson, District Two 11th place: Kisarna Talent, District Four 10th place: Abigail Fuse, District Three 9th place: Skyler Dacher, District Five 8th place: Felix Veaux, District Ten 7th place: Cordin Magnetism, District Three 6th place: Emma Wolfe, District One 5th place: Demetria Rhye, District Eight 4th place: Reiner Ludwig, District Seven 3rd place: Hadley Kinneth, District Six 2nd place: Calvary Warsaw, District Ten Victor: Tillo Peters, District Eight Statistics Deadliest Tribute: Emma Wolfe, five kills Most Common Cause of Death: Emma Wolfe Odds-on Favorite: Shogo Hara Victor Kills: Four Length of Games: Nine Trivia * This is one of the shorter Games in history, due to the constrained size of the Arena. * This year was the only Games other than the first in which no one died of natural causes. * Calvary Warsaw was the first Tribute to become pregnant in the Arena and the only pregnant Victor (as of the 47th Games). * The unexpectedly early deaths of Gordon Spokes and Mase Nary caused a great upset in Capitol betting. Gordon in particular was expected to be a Capitol favorite. Category:Games